


Close Encounters (of The Problem with Dat Ass) by Professor-Maka [Podfic]

by sahdah



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: I recommend headphones, Multi, Podfic, audio: youtube, be warned, lots of em - Freeform, nsfwish for listening out lout, podfic cover art by sahdah, podfic length pt1 58:21, podfic length pt2 1:19:54, the written material contains boners, this podfic contains me reading boners out loud a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahdah/pseuds/sahdah
Summary: College life is chaotic enough for Maka Albarn without having to stomach an art model with clear self-control issues in Drawing 220. Join Maka in her quest to survive two weeks of embarrassing encounters, ridiculous roommates, and the guy with the perpetually awkward boner. Written for Resbang 2015.





	Close Encounters (of The Problem with Dat Ass) by Professor-Maka [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Close Encounters (or the Problem with Dat Ass)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369414) by [Professor_Maka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Maka/pseuds/Professor_Maka). 



> Inspired by Close Encounters (of The Problem with Dat Ass) by Professor_Maka. I recommend you read the story if you haven't!!

Inspired by Close Encounters (of The Problem with Dat Ass) by Professor-Maka

Originally posted Dec 7, 2015

Title: Close Encounters (of The Problem with Dat Ass)

Author: Professor-Maka

Reader: Sahdah

Length: Pt1 58:21, Pt2 1:19:54

Playlist: [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLw3esqAMoo9kQFZq61lpv4S0hwXp1Eqln)

or

Part 1 

 

Part 2 

**Author's Note:**

> I've since purchased a much better microphone, so as soon as I'm done editing, I'm uploading a better version ❤


End file.
